Spells Vs SpellCards: The Power of Three
by CybeastFalzar
Summary: It's an "ordinary day" for the Charmed Ones... but it's about to get wacky even by their standards when a demon they've never heard of pulls them through a gap to a world they've never known.
1. Gap Demon

_**A.N. Again, leave your preconceptions at the door. I write this based on a realistic appraisal of power scales, personalities, and *tear* You know, I'm gonna get hate anyway, so I'll just shut up now.**_

**Spells And Spell Cards: Power of Three**

"Leo!" Piper called. ANOTHER demon attack had left the place in shambles... again.

"You know, killing The Source of All Evil really worked wonders, didn't it?" Paige asked, rolling her eyes.

"Leo now, wisecrack later, Paige! LEO!" Phoebe called out for him, too.

There was a shimmering sound as Leo appeared. "What? The Elders are actually really worried. There's been a mysterious power moving around that they haven't been able to identify. It's like nothing you've gone against before."

"Well, it can hardly be worse than the Source, can it?" Piper remarked sarcastically.

"That's the thing, Piper. They're worried BECAUSE it appears to be more powerful than the Source. However, they can't get a peg on whether it's good or evil." Leo responded.

"Wonderful. There's a wild card around, what else is new?" Pheobe responded.

"All they know is that the power seems to manifest as a gap in space." Leo responded.

"You mean like THAT?" Piper pointed behind Leo at a strange rip in space. It appeared to have red eyes in it and it was a strange purple.

"...Yes, exactly like tha- WATCH OUT!" Leo responded, throwing himself on top of them and trying to orb out.

A mysterious purple energy repelled the orb and they landed in a heap on the floor.

A voice floated in from the gap. "Ufufufu... well, leaving without even saying hello to your guest? My, how rude of you. Leo, I expected better. And if it isn't the famous Charmed Ones. Phoebe Halliwell, Piper Halliwell. Your sister Prue worries so much about you."  
Cole walked in and took a look at the situation. "Hey, Phoebe, I'm off to... what is that?"  
A laugh floated in from the gap. "Oh, it's you, Cole. Or should I call you The Source? Or maybe Belthazar? See, I know your history. Just like I know theirs."

Cole got an angry look on his face. "Who are you?"

A hand appeared from inside the gap. It was followed by another from the other side as a lady walked through, a fan in hand. She had blonde hair, a violet dress, and mysterious runes on her dress.

"Cole? You're the resident demonologist, who is this lady?" Phoebe asked.

"I haven't the faintest clue." Cole responded. "I've never seen nor heard of her before in my life."

"Demonologist? Oh, that's right, the only youkai you've ever seen are demons." She smiled at that. "But that's about to change. My name, since you've asked me directly and indirectly, is Yukari Yakumo. And you're all invited to my world. Gensokyo."

"Look, thanks lady, we'd love to, but if you know our history you know that we kinda have something important to-" Phoebe started before Yukari cut her off.

"And the invitation is mandatory." She ducked back into the gap as a tremendous force began to suck in everything in the room. "See you around."

Piper and Phoebe were sucked off their feet into the gap along with the Book of Shadows. Paige attempted to orb away, but the gap just sucked in the orb particles. Cole jumped in after Phoebe before Leo could warn him not to, and the gap closed, leaving no sign it had been there.

"Damn it! I've got to tell the Elders!" Leo cried, warping away.

**_Character Intros:_**

_**Charmed:**_  
_**Phoebe Halliwell: Phoebe has the powers of premonition and levitation.**_

_**Piper Halliwell: Sister to Phoebe, she can freeze things in place and blow things up.**_

_**Paige Matthews: Half sister to both, she can make things orb, which is a fancy shimmering teleport, basically. However, things have been blocked from orbing before by outside powers.**_

_**Cole Turner: Cole is half human, half demon. His demon half is named Belthazar. He was the Source of All Evil for the space of two episodes following the demise of the original Source. He posed as a D.A. when he was a demon and after being vanquished came back with power. He's married to Phoebe.**_

_**Leo: Whitelighter, which is a fancy way of saying he's a servant of good who watches over a group of witches. He's also the handyman, because with the frequent demon attacks, things get broken A LOT.  
**_

* * *

_**Touhou Project:**_

_**Yukari Yakumo: ...Manipulator of Boundaries, opener of gaps, really freaking old, looks like a young lady, don't call her a hag unless you want to get hurt.**_


	2. Crow's Reception

WHAM!

"Owwww... Well, that landing was simply lovely, wasn't it?" Phoebe remarked.

"Sheesh, for such a powerful demon, you'd think she'd drop us somewhere interesting." Paige remarked

*sounds of explosions ring out*

"You were saying?" Phoebe rolled her eyes as she said that.

"I'm going to take a look at this, you two stay put." Cole remarked. He then tried to shimmer but failed. "Huh. Guess that doesn't work here. I'll go walk over and look, then..." He got up and moved out a bit, and then came walking back, with a serious look. "We might be outmatched."

"What? What are you talking about, Cole? We're the Charmed Ones, right? We have the power to deal with anything, right?" Phoebe replied, a steely tone in her voice.

"Look, go over there and judge for yourself." Cole replied. "If you still think you can handle it, talk to me and we'll come up with a plan."

"Don't mind if I do, Cole." Paige snapped, orbing. She came back with a distraught face. "Cole's right, we're outgunned. Literally."

"WHAT does that mean?" Phoebe replied, exasperated. "Can someone give me a straight answer?!"

"It's really hard to explain. Look, take my hand and I'll show you." Paige sighed. "You'll probably believe me after this." They orbed over to see two girls shooting loads and loads of energy balls at each other.

"Whoa. Where are all these energy balls coming from?" Phoebe asked.

"You're right, we're outgunned." Piper said. "I think we should-"

"New arrivals to Gensokyo? This will make an interesting story!" A voice came from behind them along with a clicking camera. They whirled around to see what resembled a harpy taking pictures with a film camera.

"Excuse me for asking this, but WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Piper yelled. The girl had black wings, and a red hat.

"Aya Shameimaru, reporter for Bunbunmaru, crow tengu, Gensokyo resident! Who are you three?" the black winged girl replied.

"Just a few humans who wound up STRANDED here because someone pulled us through a rip in space!" Piper screamed, agitated.

Aya pulled out a notebook and started writing. "Care to tell me more about your powers?" she asked.

"Powers? What powers?" Piper asked, praying she hadn't seen them.

By way of answer, she pulled out some photos. "This Polaroid camera is awesome, best thing I've ever seen." There it was, in black and white. The orb was clear as day in the picture. "You're not ordinary humans, are you? You mentioned something about the Charmed Ones? What is that, some sort of club where you came from?"

"Look, feather girl, we're not interested in doing a damn interview! Only thing we care about right now is how to get home!" Piper said. "So tell me, damn it, before we feel the need to vanquish your sorry ass!"

A wind blew up suddenly. "They call me a Wind God Girl." Aya replied. "You'll find you need to consider your words carefully. Now, can you tell me more?"

"Oh, just who we needed to see, it's that BLASTED reporter along with... who are YOU girls?" The two girls from earlier were standing near them, shoulder to shoulder.

"Hi. We got DRAGGED HERE by a lady with a fan and who sucked us all into a rift in space. Sound familiar?" Piper snapped.

"Uh, yeah, that would be Yukari. Reimu here can explain more, I'm out of here." Marisa mounted her broom and made to move away.

Paige looked at Marisa and cried out: "Broom!"

The broom disappeared from under Marisa and reappeared and Paige's hand. Marisa fell to the ground with an undignified WHUMP! "Ow... what the hell, happened, ze?"

"Going somewhere?" Phoebe asked. "Not anymore."

Marisa got up and looked at them. "You. Stole. My. Broom. That's punishable by..." She went for a device which looked powerful and pointed it at them. "LOVE SIGN..."

Paige reacted quickly. "Cannon!" Marisa's device also teleported into her hand. "Now can we talk reasonably?"

Marisa looked agape at her. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Well, guess there's no point in pretending we're normal." Piper said, sticking her hands out and freezing time around Aya. "Damn crow was bugging me."

Reimu looked at her. "Who are you? You've just disarmed Marisa and shut Aya up. Both of which I thought impossible, by the way."

"I guess you could say we're charmed." Piper said. "Any place we can stay since we were brought here so suddenly?"

Reimu grumbled. "I guess you can use my shrine. Marisa's house is so cluttered, I don't know how she FITS in it, much less sleeps in it."

They moved in and night fell. Eventually, Aya unfroze and flew off, grumbling about how short the day was.


	3. Human Hunters

Late at night, Marisa had popped in for a visit, and Reimu had offered, quite uncharacteristically, to make everyone tea.

"So let me get this straight? Your entire life, and your ancestors' Wiccan history, is in that book? Wow. Wish my line had been so considerate." Reimu said. "Although if I were you, I wouldn't leave it lying around, someone might steal it."

"It's warded." Phoebe responded. "Evil can't touch that book."

"EVIL, whatever it is, (and you will find it's very subjective here, and the Yama is the only one who sees things your way) is not who I am worried about. Who I am worried about is... MARISA! Tea!" Reimu suddenly interrupted herself to shout.

"What..." Paige started to say but was cut off.

"THAT's what I was worried about. Marisa, who you just met, is a bit of a kleptomaniac. She loves to steal books, and the fact she didn't hang around for tea leads me to believe she may have taken yours."

Sure enough, when they checked, the Book of Shadows was gone.

"Damn it! Acting so friendly, then stealing the book behind our back!" Piper shouted.

"Do you know where she lives? It's really important and we need that book back." Phoebe asked.

"Yeah. We all know her approximate location. But finding her house IN that forest is a lot trickier, especially if you can't fly." Reimu responded.

"I'll just Orb us there." Paige responded.

Reimu raised an eyebrow. "Orb?"

"Orbing is a sort of teleportation. Like my shimmering." Cole responded, appearing from nowhere.

"Yikes! You better be with them, for your sake!" Reimu responded, raising her amulets and gohei.

"Yes, I am, and you're a... miko, right? Pleased to make your acquaintance." Cole replied, bowing.

"Hmph. And you are?" Reimu responded.

"Eh, former half demon, half human, former Source of All Evil, formerly DEAD, now just a human with a lot of demonic powers." Cole responded.

"Of course. Sheesh, and I thought Yukari was hard to understand." Reimu responded, causing everyone else to look at her with anger.

"I'm sorry, did you say Yukari?" Cole asked, voice brimming with anger.

"Yes, what about it? Why, have you two met back where you lived?" Reimu asked.

"Met?! She's the one that sent us all to this place!" Piper responded.

"Be that as it may, I think the Book is our more pressing concern. Where's Marisa?" Paige asked.

"Somewhere in the Forest of Magic. I don't know exactly where, I just fly up and look for a house. 50/50 it's hers, if I'm wrong, it's Alice Margatroid's, who will usually give me an exploding doll before giving me a swift kick out her front door." Reimu rolled her eyes. "That girl."

"Ok, so we need to comb a forest... at night... to find a house... with a witch. Sounds lovely." Paige responded.

"There's also human eating youkai that go hunting at night time. Now, I don't know if you can handle them. If you can't, stay here for the night." Reimu added.

"Thanks, but we gotta get that book back. We're going." Phoebe replied. Without giving her sisters a chance to respond, she grabbed their hands and Orbed away.

"I hope they know what they're doing..." Cole muttered, before shimmering away.

Reimu looked around the shrine, aghast. "...I wasn't so envious when it was just Yukari, but now I'm jealous." she confided to the still air.

The still air didn't respond back.

Forest of Magic Entrance:

"You mean we have to go through there?" Paige complained.

"Quit complaining, Paige. We have to get our book back." Piper asserted.

"Humans out on a night like this? That's awesome! I'm hungry, oohoohoo..." A voice echoed around them.

"Demon. Show yourself." Phoebe directly asked.

A whispering of the bushes, a whistle of the wind, and a sudden clammy chill was all the warning they had before three youkai sped toward them and chomped down on them. Piper was sitting there frantically trying to get a green girl away from her who had clamped down on her head, and even more irritatingly had bug antennae hanging in her face. Phoebe was dealing with another young girl with red eyes, a ribbon, and a black dress who had chomped on her forearm. And Paige was running around as a brown bird-girl attempted to seize her and carry her away.

"What the hell are these things?!" Piper asked. "I've never seen demons like this! Get off!" She continued to duck and squirm as the green girl suddenly obscured her vision with a gumline, sending a chill down Piper's spine as she realized that whatever this THING was, it wasn't playing, it was seriously trying to make a meal of her.

"Agh! Get it off, get it off!" Paige responded, trying to concentrate as the bird-girl continued to try and pin her to the ground. "Damn it, Piper, freeze them!" She saw Piper, with the green girl now having moved down to her chest level. "Piper! Oh, I'm going to regret this... Demon!"

There was a shimmering noise as the green bug-girl warped over to her and looked confused. "Damnit, Piper, freeze them!"

"I'm trying, I can't concentrate!" Piper responded, getting pissed off. "This isn't working, how about I just blow them up!"

"Blow us up?" The green girl asked. "How exactly are you going to do that?"

"Oh, you can talk. Wonderful!" Piper asked. "Now mind telling us who and WHAT the hell you are?!"

"I'm Wriggle Nightbug. I'm a firefly youkai. Please don't blow me up, I was just hungry... Looking for food... who knew it would be so tough to chew?!" The green girl pleaded.

Breaking off the attack, the brown bird-girl flew down next to Wriggle and also looked miserable. "I'm Mystia. A night sparrow. Like she said, we're just hungry! And our friend who your companion is currently petting is Rumia. She's a bit of an airhead."

Looking over, they found Phoebe stroking the young girl's hair. "Your hair is wonderful." Phoebe was saying to her.

"Ugh. This makes me want to puke." Piper remarked.

The young girl responded by gumming Phoebe's arm some more and looking extremely happy.

"Look, we don't want to get Kyuu'd, so can you do us a favor and tell your friend over there to extricate her arm from Rumia's jaws before she loses it? Those fangs can cut through bone." Wriggle said, looking nervous. "And we never know when she'll decide to bite."

"Uh, Phoebe, reminder, we want the book Marisa stole, ok? So if you'll leave her be..." Piper asked.

"Shhh... she's scared of you. I can tell. Don't worry, I won't hurt you..." Phoebe continued to stroke Rumia's hair and then leaned in to give her a kiss.

"You won't hurt me? I like you! Let's be together forever!" Rumia responded, before opening her mouth wide and clamping down on Phoebe's head.

"Rumia! Stop!" Wriggle and Mystia pleaded. "Do you want to get blown up?"

Rumia's only response was to continue to try and swallow Phoebe.

Wriggle and Mystia both flew in at this point, shooting countless projectiles at Rumia before she finally let go and flew away with them.

"...Well. That was certainly interesting." Phoebe remarked. "I didn't know demons came in that level of stupid."

"...Maybe because they aren't demons. What did Reimu call them again? 'Youkai.' I for one know I have never seen a demon put out that many energy balls at one time." Piper answered.

"But if they aren't demons, then what are youkai?" Paige asked.

"I don't know, but we better head for that house before any more show." Phoebe responded, and the three headed into the Forest.

_**Wriggle Nightbug: Stage 1 of Touhou 8. A firefly youkai who, in some works, is believed to eat humans. It's not as clear cut as Mystia or Rumia, both of whom shamelessly admit it to Reimu.**_

Rumia: No official last name, Rumia is the youkai of darkness. Abilities include ability to create darkness. Don't remove that hair ribbon, though...

Mystia: "Aw, I thought some tasty- hasty humans had come along." Yep, a human eating bird. Happy nightmares. She, like Rumia, and Wriggle, isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. Her singing can cause night-blindness. So first **_you go blind. Then she eats you. And then you die. ...You're welcome for your nightmare fuel! ;)_**


	4. Decisive Magic Battle: Fight it out!

Forest of Magic:

"It's really dark in here." Phoebe said.

"Well, after meeting those human eating demons, let's keep it that way, ok? Light up and we're sure to get swarmed." Piper responded. "And the next bunch might not be as stupid or powerless."

"Look, do any of you even know where we're going? We came into a forest to look for a house somewhere in the middle! Hasn't Gensokyo heard of a road?" Paige complained.

"Apparently not, since everyone FLIES here." Piper stated with pursed lips. "And they take it for granted."

"Hey, I think I see a house over there." Paige pointed out.

"Great! Let's kick the door in and get her to cough up our book!" Piper replied.

"Waiwaiwaiwaiwai, hold on there, Rambo." Phoebe said. "Reimu said there were two of them. One's the person we're looking for. The other... what did she say again? Oh yeah. She said, and I quote, "if I'm wrong, it's Alice Margatroid's, who will usually give me an exploding doll before giving me a swift kick out her front door."

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere standing around." Paige replied. "I'll orb in and check it out." She orbed away before anyone else could object.

A few minutes passed, and someone coughed behind them. "Missing someone?"

They whirled around and looked what appeared to be a young woman with blonde hair and a blue dress in the eyes. However, as they'd painfully learned 3 times in 5 minutes, appearances were not to be trusted. Not to mention, a cause of more immediate concern was the fact she had Paige in a choke hold and seemed to be focused on them.

"Alice Margatroid, I presume? Sorry, wrong house. We're looking for the thief who pinched our book. Name of Marisa Kirisame." Piper tried the diplomatic route.

"Marisa and I are friends." Alice made a gesture with her hands and the bushes around them erupted with dolls pointing lances at them. "I won't let you reach her."

"Hey, you're a fellow witch, too!" Paige blurted out. "Or a really skilled puppeteer."

"Oh, no. I'm a magician youkai. Witch is so derogatory." Alice said. "I'd fight you just for that, but... fellow witch? You don't seem to have anything special."

"Oh, no? Doll strings!" Paige shouted, and sure enough, there was a glistening mass of blue as the entire string lineup materialized in her hands. This took the dolls and Alice with it, though, so it wound up in a somewhat comical pileup that Aya Shameimaru, who was hiding in a nearby tree, took several pictures of.

"I take that back, you do. Why are you bothering Marisa? You don't seem to need books, unlike the only person she normally steals books from. What did she steal from you?" Alice asked.

"Book of Shadows. A tome with our entire ancestry of Wiccan blood and experience." Phoebe replied.

Alice looked shocked. "I knew she stole books... but to take your Grimoire... That's an act of war! If it was anyone else... ANYONE else... I would tell you to obliterate them." Calming down, she continued. "However, Marisa is kind of an airhead when it comes to societal norms and/or magical etiquette. Her only usefulness for magic is how big a hole it can blow in something. By the way, I despise her for that."

"So you're telling me that she just declared war on us without meaning to declare war on us." Piper responded. "Great, an excuse. I wanna blow her up."

"She declared war on more than just you three." Alice replied. "By taking your family's Grimoire, she declared war on the ENTIRE FAMILY. That translates to your descendants as well. And your ancestors, should any still be alive."

"Even better excuse to blow her up, to spare my future kids the trouble." Piper snapped.

"I know ignorance is not an excuse, but Marisa would not have done this had she realized the full implications." Alice replied. "She may be reckless, but she isn't stupid. Explain the implications, and I'm sure she'll give your Grimoire back."

"At this point, I want to blow her up." Piper complained.

"I'm coming with you." Alice responded. "I can get to her house AND I'd rather there not be explosions."  
So they all went trekking through the woods towards Marisa's house.

* * *

"So wait. You're telling me taking this book is an act of war." Marisa said. "Can it really be that important?"

"Yes, it is. Less lip, more returning, or I'll blow you up." Piper replied.

"I'm sorry, you'll what?" Marisa asked.

Piper put her hands up and caused a nearby crystal to explode. Then a shirt, and then a wall. Meanwhile, Marisa stepped back. "It can't be... PLEASE tell me you have a better handle on that than Flandre..."

"If by 'better handle' you mean 'control', when I'm calm, yes. When I am pissed off, not so much." Piper responded. "Now give us our book back before I blow you up!"

Alice looked rather uncomfortable at this. "Marisa, she'll do it."

Marisa pulled the Mini-Hakkero out, pointing it at Piper. "Love Sign: 'Master-"

Paige reacted quickly. "Cannon!" The hakkero wound up in her hands again. "Just don't learn, do you?"

Marisa pulled out a spellcard. "Earth Sign: 'Earthlight Ray'!

Paige hadn't reacted in time and they ducked the first wave.

"OK, freeze." Piper flung her arms outwards, stopping the bullets and Marisa in their tracks. "Phoebe, kick her."

Phoebe floated into the air and gave her a nice hard kick, sending her crashing to the ground. "OW... Flandre's powers, AND Sakuya's..." Marisa grumbled. "Take your damn book back, I get the message."

"Oh, do you? Should I blow something else up?" Piper asked.

"Nah. I think she gets it." Paige replied.

Marisa's door suddenly fell inward. "Marisa! We've got trouble!" Reimu yelled, out of breath. "Yuyuko's trying to revive the Saigyou Ayakashi again!"

"WHAT?!" Marisa replied. "Guess we better go blow her up, ze!"

"And what exactly have you three been up to?" Reimu challenged them. "I passed Team 9 on the way here and they look horrible! Also, you've blown up Marisa's house... and I see... actually... Think you can spare us a hand?"

Phoebe looked at Paige.

"Look, lady, we don't exactly have the information and evil has stabbed us in the back one too many times. We don't do something without more information." Piper responded.

"Fair enough. The Saigyou Ayakashi is a youkai cherry blossom tree. The last time she tried to revive it, she stole spring to do it. It is chilly out... anyway, we might be able to get the jump on her again with your help. We'll split into three teams. Phoebe, you're with me. We're cutting a path straight through to her. Piper, you and Marisa share a love of destruction... so I'll let you nurture that together. You guys can take the scenic route. And Paige... Since you have teleporting down to a science, you get to inform Sakuya of our predicament. Go to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, located hereabouts... *she drew a basic diagram* and give them this. We're not on the best of terms, so if things get ugly, teleport." Reimu finished.

"Scarlet Devil Mansion. Because that sounds /so/ trustworthy." Paige quipped.

"Well, it's a vampire's house, what do you expect?" Reimu replied. Noticing the mood change, she looked a little fearful. "Something I said?"

"Yes... you're sending Paige in to ANOTHER FREAKING VAMPIRE'S lair! THAT'S the problem! We already almost lost our sister to vampiric forces once, we're not risking it again!" Piper looked furious.

"Look, we're out of options. We're going to need her help. And since the Scarlet Devil Mansion is kinda far away, we can't get there in a timely fashion." Reimu said.

"Alright. Fine. I'll do it." Paige responded. She orbed away and they split up.

_**A.N. The next 4 chapters are properly 5A, 5B, 5D, and 5C. You'll see why when we get to them.**_

Alice Margatroid: A doll maker who is very good at her craft. She is an expert puppeteer, using them to attack.

Sakuya: Chapter 5C.

Flandre: Later.

Scarlet Devil Mansion: Chapter 5C  



	5. Tradition: A Battle Above The Lake

Chapter 5A: .charmed/Tradition

"See, Phoebe, things are different here. As Marisa once so crudely put it, 'people fly and shoot bullets. It's a scary place, ze.'" Reimu explained Gensokyo to her as they went along, occasionally stopping to blast the idiot fairies that got in the way.

"So, what are those bullets, anyway?" Phoebe asked. "They certainly seem lethal..."

"They're not. Whole reason they exist is for a non-lethal combat system. See, the youkai are orders of magnitude stronger than humans. Some more so than others. The dimwits you met were Team ⑨. Not the sharpest tools in the shed, but still able to rip an unprepared human to shreds." Reimu explained. "And if you don't want to be "resolved", you'll follow the system. So I'm going to teach you how to use danmaku while we work our way through towards the Netherworld."

"EYE'M THE STRONGEST!" came a voice from over the lake.

Reimu swore. "Cirno... NOT NOW. GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Phoebe, give her a good kick...

Phoebe flew over and planted a vicious kick into Cirno's head, making her fall into the lake.

"WOW... That may have been slightly overkill..." Reimu fretted.

"Why, you... Nobody messes with the strongest!" Cirno screamed, flying back out of the lake.

"ORRRRRR not. Out of the way. Spirit Sign: _Fantasy Seal!_"

4 balls of light appeared around Reimu then flew towards Cirno, exploding in her face and sending her flying away.

"And you called a kick in the face overkill." Phoebe teased.

"She's annoying. She's also with the 3 who attacked you earlier." Reimu revealed.

"She is?" Phoebe asked.

"They're a group of 4 extremely obnoxious youkai who we all call the Nineballs or Team . No one's sure why anymore, it just kinda started after a fairy war. So anyway, it's time you learned danmaku. Focus your heart and trust your instincts..." They went on, Phoebe coming to understand the danmaku.

After a while, a youkai with a trident appeared, dressed in white and purple, seeming to emanate freezing air.  
"Oh, great, it's Letty Whiterock. Shouldn't you be hibernating?" Reimu queried

"Yes. But spring is being displaced again." Letty responded. "So I'm out for some mayhem. Oh, you brought someone else along? Well, Cirno is a little annoyed at that kick. Cirno!"

Cirno flew up behind her. "Double Battle, you idiots! Taste our combined power!"

Reimu looked annoyed. "Guess you'll have to develop this one on your own. You handle the idiot, I'll deal with Letty."

"Eye'm not an idiot! I'm the strongest!" Cirno said. "Eye'm gonna kick your ass after eye'm done with your sidekick!"

"Well, the only chills you're giving me right now are my nervous twitching because of your horrible grammar." Phoebe snarked

"'Ice Sign: _Icicle Fall!_'" Cirno shouted, bullets pouring toward Phoebe.

Phoebe focused, then countered, remembering what Reimu had taught her. "Hey, Icey! Taste this! Charmed Sign: _Flame_!"

Firey globes spread out, smashing through Cirno's icicles and smacking her in the face, causing her to drop out of the sky.

"So THIS is danmaku..." Phoebe mused.

"Wow, you blew through her. Your bullets really pack a punch." Reimu remarked.

"So who is this Yuyuko?" Phoebe asked.

"Ghost princess of the Netherworld. She has the power to invite people to death, by touching them. She's also really hungry, and has the mind of a child." Reimu replied. "Also, she has a horrible memory, which is why she is trying the EXACT SAME STUNT AGAIN."

Still grumbling about Yuyuko's horrible memory, Reimu and Phoebe continued to work their way toward the incident's source: The Netherworld.

**_Cirno: An ice fairy who's a dunce. Often grouped with Rumia, Wriggle, and Mystia in fandom. Also the LEADER for some bizzare reason. No official last name._**

Letty Whiterock: Winter youkai who really has no power at any other time. Unknown if she hibernates during the spring or whatnot.


	6. Explosion: Abandonment of One's Partner

Chapter 5B: .Charmed/Explosion

"BOOOM, da ze!" Marisa shouted, happily blowing up another bunch of trees.

"Great, I'm with a destruction maniac in a foreign world in another dimension and my husband is stuck back home and now there's an incident going on and I'm teamed with the very person who at the moment I despise the most. COULD THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE?!" Piper shouted.

"It could, ze. The enemy could be completely invincible and have so many powers that he could easily kill you, but doesn't want to and instead just is there to help other villains so as to drag out the plot for a few more episodes." Marisa quipped, not realizing that she had pretty much just described Cole on Phoebe's bad days.

"Don't remind me." Piper grumbled.

"Don't remind you of what?" Marisa said. "You've been in that situation? Sheesh, that was a joke."

"Yes, and the enemy's name was Cole Turner. The demon who is here. With us. Ugh, I could tell you a long story about that."

"Welcome to Mayohiga!" a voice rang out.

"Chen? Why did Yukari drop this girl here?" Marisa asked.

"UGH! I've had it with this place!" Piper, pissed off, threw her arms out, causing an explosion.

"Hey, you've got some spunk in you!" Chen said, surprised. _Ran's not watching me, there's an incident..._ "Hey, Marisa, leave her with me, please? I'll... fill her in!"

"Sure, ze. I'm busy right now, you're right. Take good care of her, or I swear, there'll be an issue." Marisa flew off without hesitation, tossing Piper at Chen.

"So Mistress Yukari brought you here, huh?" Chen asked. "Well, I've been looking for a playmate... Maybe we could go play with my friends the Nineballs..."

"Alright, Chen, if that's your name, why am I here?" Piper asked. "And so help me, if you know nothing, I'm going to blow you the hell up!"

"I don't know anything. I just... wanted... someone... to play with... you'd die out there! Where Marisa was taking you was quite literally the Netherworld!" Chen got on the defensive, trying to justify her lie.

"Alrighty. What THE HELL is going on?" Piper asked.

"Best I can get from my master Ran - who's also Yukari's familiar as I am hers -, The Princess of the Netherworld has decided that she wants to resurrect the body under the Saigyou Ayakashi. The thing she has forgotten - yet again - is that the body is her own. And the reason we haven't stepped in is to help you acclimate to life here by solving an incident, because those seem to happen once every two to three weeks. Hey Ran, what's up?" Chen finished, as a nine-tailed fox flew down.

"Chen, you baka. She was SUPPOSED to be with Marisa, you idiot! Not to mention you just gave way too much away and I'll need to deal with her memory now!" Ran shouted before turning to Piper. "This won't hurt. Too much." Ran advanced forward, but a sudden hand came out of nowhere and pulled Piper into a gap.

"My shikigami can be incredibly bumbling idiots. Have some tea." Yukari stated, flapping her fan and sitting across from Piper at a table which had tea poured for the both of them.

"So they work for you. When I see that witch again, I want to blow her up!" Piper stated.

"After how steamy things got in her house, I'm sure the feeling is mutual, which is probably why she ditched you and went home. If I know her, though, she's probably going to get in Reimu's way sometime around the worst possible time." Yukari quipped. "So permit me to send you to join your sister." Without warning a gap opened under Piper and she fell in.

**_Chen: A bakeneko who works for Ran. Sometimes grouped with the Nineballs._**

_**Ran: A nine tailed kitsune who works for Yukari. Extra Boss, really**** powerful**_.

_**A**_**_. N. I binged on Zero Punctuation before this, a series of really snarky and acidic game reviews._**** _That's why the tone probably seems a little different._  
**


	7. Manipulation: Bite Me, Bad Memories

Chapter 5C: .Charmed/Manipulation

"Stay calm, Paige. It's just a mansion. With a vampire for the head. You've been in situations like this before, right?" Paige tried to reassure herself, but then realized that she really couldn't think of anything worse. "I'll just teleport inside and find Sakuya." She went to orb past the sleeping gatekeeper. The sleeping gatekeeper suddenly leapt up, kicked her orbing particles, and proceeded to stand tall as a gate guard while Paige did an undignified slump to the ground.

"Hah! I, Hong Meiling, won't allow anyone past this gate!" the guard stated, doing a martial arts pose.

"Today is not my day." Paige sighed. "Where's Phoebe when you need her... This would be easier if I just had a **knife** or two!"

At this, the entire skyline seemed carpeted with blue for two seconds. Paige and Meiling blankly looked at the suddenly dark sky.

"Oh, great." Paige grumbled, running for the door with Meiling as the ceiling of knives she had inadvertently created began trying to kill the both of them by attempting to drop on their head.

They reached the door and fled inside, panting.

"What is going on out here?" a voice called out. Paige's heart sank as a bat-winged girl clad in a pink dress with a red brooch began to walk down the stairs.

_So much for not meeting the vampire... _Paige mentally kicked herself for thinking she could have a nice, easy meeting. _My luck is never that good..._

"I'm Paige. Reimu sent me here because there's an incident going on and we need Sakuya's help."

"She sends a defenseless human to a vampire's house to ask for the help of her maid? That sounds more like tribute than a messenger..." Remilia flatly stated.

"Look, I'm far from defenseless. Brooch." Paige said, causing it to orb into her hand.

She was not prepared for Remilia's immediate reaction, which was to suddenly jump at her like a starving wolf screaming "GIVE THAT BAAAAACK!"

Then there was a jarring shift before contact in which she seemed to blink and there was a maid standing in front of her, casually pointing a knife at her throat. "Start talking, or I will let the Mistress finish. I already spoke to Meiling. You certainly attempted to break and enter. Now state your business or I'll stab you with a knife. By the way, congratulations on managing to take EVERY SINGLE ONE, even Marisa couldn't do that. I actually had to walk outside and get one from the lawn." She clapped sarcastically. "So unless you want my annoyance and her anger to be unleashed, you've got 30 seconds to explain why you're here. But I don't just start the clock. I control it."

Paige handed over the paper Reimu had given her.

"So Yuyuko's doing it again? And I'm supposed to help? ...OK. No funny business, though. We go right to the target and nowhere else." That said, they orbed away, heading toward the same place the other two were working their way toward: The Netherworld and Hakugyokurou.

_**A.N. I am convinced that the teleport powers in Charmed are named for their visual effect. Orbing turns the user into blue orbs, shimmering is a shimmer out, and blinking is a jump cut.**_

**_Remilia Scarlet: A vampire who moved to Gensokyo because of trouble where she was originally located. She filled the sky with scarlet mist in an attempt to block the sun._**

_**Sakuya Izayoi: Can. Manipulate. Time. A maid who can manipulate time (speed up, slow down, theoretically reverse) and believes she lives to serve Remilia. Some fandom thinks she's a Belmont, in which case I'm still waiting for Touhouvania: Symphony of the Night, with Alucard as the main character... but I digress.**_

_**Hong Meiling: Gatekeeper to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, ALWAYS sleeping, but actually is pretty good at waking up to repel intruders.**_


	8. Demon: Wanderings of the Lonely Soul

.Charmed/COLE

Almost forgotten after the Charmed Ones had left to get the Book, Cole had decided to try and see if he could hook up with a friend or two from back home. After taking tours of various locations such as Muenzuka, Higan, The Palace of Earth Spirits, Makai, Former Hell, and the Hell of Blazing Fires, he realized this action was futile, as Gensokyo appeared to be completely cut off from the Underworld. They all told him the same thing: "Nothing gets in or out unless Yukari allows it."

With that hope gone, Cole had decided to try and find them, but when he got back to the shrine, they weren't there. Neither was Reimu. Taped the door was a sign saying: "Solving incident. Back soon." Someone tapped him on the shoulder, and he whirled around, energy ball in hand. The girl backed away. She was dressed in a green dress, with a floating ball of light next to her.

"It's terrible! Reimu and 3 people I've never seen all told me they were going after my mistress! What she needs is help, not to be beaten up! Can't you help me out here, Mister?" she asked. "And if you don't... I'll cut you in two!" She held her sword out, taking a fighting pose. "The number of things my Roukanken cannot cut... is next to none!"

"Calm down, if it means I can find my affiliates faster, then yes, I'll help you. Where is she?"

She sighed. "The Netherworld. And before you laugh, the border to it kinda sucks here. People have blown it apart, people have just gone OVER it. So anyway, I'll lead you back there..."

She turned around to find Cole gone. "Damnit! They always disappear!"

Meanwhile, at Hakugyokurou, Cole had shimmered in to say hi to Yuyuko.

"Excuse me, I've heard you... what is going on?" Cole looked aghast at the large amounts of cherry petals that were scattered everywhere. "Is there some kind of flower viewing?"

"Youmu... I'm hungryyyy..." A petulant voice came from around the corner. "What's taking so loooooooooooooong?"

At this point, Reimu and Phoebe arrived at the scene at pretty much the same time Paige did, teleporting in with Sakuya. A gap opened and Piper fell flat on her butt in front of them.

"Yuyuko! It's time we put a stop to this plan!" Reimu cried. "Back beneath the flowers, ghost princess!"

_**A. N. Up next, the actual fight sequence. Because everyone split up, I kinda had to set it up this way. Next Chapter is Chapter 6. Also, I bet you thought I'd forgotten Cole, didn't you? *wink wink***_

_**Youmu Konpaku: Half human, half ghost, the person Cole talked to before leaving in his dust. Roukanken can supposedly cut through almost everything. **_


End file.
